My Birthday Party/Transcript
Narrator: It is Peppa’s birthday. It is very early in the morning. Peppa Pig: It’s my birthday. Peppa Pig: George, wake up. It’s my birthday. Peppa Pig: I’m going to have a party, and Daddy is doing a magic show. Peppa Pig: Quick, George. Let’s wake Mummy and Daddy up. Narrator: Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig are still falling asleep. Peppa Pig: Wake up, it’s my birthday! Peppa Pig: Wake up! Mummy Pig: What time is it? Peppa Pig: It’s very late. Daddy Pig: It’s five o’clock in the morning. Peppa Pig: Yes, the whole day is going. Mummy Pig: Okay, let’s get your birthday started. Peppa Pig: Yippee! Narrator: Mummy Pig, Daddy Pig and George are giving Peppa her birthday present. Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig: Happy birthday, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Oo, what is it? Peppa Pig: A doll’s dress. I can put it on Teddy. Peppa Pig: Thank you, everyone. Daddy Pig: You’re welcome, Peppa. I didn’t know Teddy was a girl teddy. Peppa Pig: Oh, Daddy, of course Teddy is a girl. Peppa Pig: (as Teddy) I love my new dress. Thank you, everyone. Peppa Pig: You’re welcome, Teddy. Don’t get it dirty. Mummy Pig: Do you know what’s happening next, Peppa? Peppa Pig: Yes, my friends are coming for my birthday party, and Daddy is doing a magic show. Daddy Pig: No one will know the magician is your daddy. You’ll introduce me as The Amazing Mysterio. Peppa Pig: The Mazy Mistio. Daddy Pig: Yes, The Amazing Mysterio. Mummy Pig: Daddy’s been practicing his magic tricks all week. Peppa Pig: My friends are here! Yippee! Narrator: Here are Peppa’s friends, Candy Cat, Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Rebecca Rabbit, and Pedro Pony. Peppa Pig: Hello, everyone. Candy Cat, Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Rebecca Rabbit, Pedro Pony: Happy birthday, Peppa. Mummy Pig: Come on, children. The party’s starting. The Children: Hurrah! Narrator: Daddy Pig is going to do a magic show. Daddy Pig: Peppa, remember what you have to say? Daddy Pig: Ladies and gentlemen, introducing The Amazing Mysterio. Peppa Pig: Okay, Daddy. Peppa Pig: Ladies and gentlemen, uh, it’s Magic Daddy. The Children: Hurrah! Daddy Pig: For my first trick...Abracadabra. Peppa Pig: Wow, it’s Teddy! Daddy Pig: For my next trick I need a helper from the audience. The Children: Me, me, me, me! Daddy Pig: I just need one. Daddy Pig: Young lady, you put your hand up first. Can you tell the audience your name? Suzy Sheep: Suzy Sheep. Daddy Pig: Okay, Suzy. Here are three balls, a red one, a blue one, and a yellow one. Suzy Sheep: Okay. Daddy Pig: You have to secretly choose one while my back is turned. Suzy Sheep: Okay. Daddy Pig: Have you chosen one? Suzy Sheep: Yes. Daddy Pig: Abracadabra, you chose yellow. Suzy Sheep: No. Daddy Pig: Abracadabra...blue. Suzy Sheep: No. Daddy Pig: Abracadabra...red. Suzy Sheep: Yes! It is red. The Children: Hurrah! Peppa Pig: Silly Magic Daddy. You said all three colours. Daddy Pig: Shush, Peppa. Don’t tell anyone. Daddy Pig: Would you like one more trick? The Children: Yes, please. Daddy Pig: Close your eyes. No looking. Say the magic words, “Abracadabra.” The Children: Abracadabra. Daddy Pig: Open your eyes. Peppa Pig: Hurrah! My banana birthday cake. Mummy Pig: Blow the candles out, Peppa. Candy Cat, Suzy Sheep, Danny Dog, Rebecca Rabbit, Pedro Pony: Hurrah! Happy birthday, Peppa. Peppa Pig: Thank you, everyone. This is my best birthday ever. Category:Transcripts Category:Season 1 episode transcripts